Bring Me to Life
by CobraBillyJoe
Summary: This is the best fanfic ever. All other fanfics can go home.
1. Chapter 1

_Bring Me to Life_

Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Raven Ivory Dep'ression Athanasia Abernathy and I have goffik white hair, like goffik snow. Today I was wearing a sexah goffik corset, short goffik skirt, goffik fishnets, and goffik high heel boots. I was also wearing spikey goffik jewelry. Some people say I look like Lady Gaga. (If u don't know who she is, gtfo!)

Anyways, we all go to a boarding skool in Detroit.

Some prepz were looking at me, so I stuck my tongue out at them. I walked into the skool, and I ran into…Dib!

"What's up Dibbeh?" I asked

"Nothing" he said shyly

But then, I heard my friends call me, so I had to go away.

_IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ_

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. I got up, and put on a purple and black striped top, purple, black, and scarlet plaid mini-skirt, fishnets, and high-heel boots. I did my hair, spikily, put on 7 pairs of earrings, and my spikey Goff jewelry.

My friends Tara and Gaz woke up. Tara put on a hot pink and black corset, black miniskirt, black and white striped tights, and black heeled boots. She had her short black hair in a spikey style as well.

Gaz put on her usual back dress, and boots. Her hair was as it usually is.

"OMFG! I saw you talking to Dib yesterday!" said Tara, excitedly

"Yeah, so?" I blushed

"You like my brother?" asked Gaz

"No I fucking don't!" I said

Then Dib walked behind me.

"Hi" he said

"Uh…hi" I blushed

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Evanescence is playing in Millenium Centre"

"Oh. My. Effing. God. I LOVE THAT BAND"

"Do you want to go with me?" he asked

I gasped


	2. Chapter 2

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather mini dress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I listened to some Lady Gaga. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway.

I went outside. Dib was waiting there in front of his car.

"Hi Dib!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Raven." he said back.

We got to the concert, and then, we watched, as another Goff band opened the concert.

"The lead singer of the band is soooo hot" I said

He looked sad.

"I still like you more"

He smiled.

Then, we drove, but instead of going back to the skool, we went to the forest!

_IZ*IZ_

"DIB!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Dib didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Raven?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Dib leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Dib kissed me passionately. Dib climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingy into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

It was….Tallest Red!


	3. Chapter 3

Tallest Red made and Dib and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludicrous fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Dib comforted me. When we went back to the castle Tallest Red took us to Tallest Purple and Miss Bitters who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Miss Bitters.

"How dare you?" demanded Tallest Purple.

And then Dib shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Tallest Red and Miss Bitters still looked mad but Tallest Purple said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Dib and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Dib asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Dib was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

The Next Day…

I woke up in my bed. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the cafeteria, ate a banana, and some orange juice. Someone bumped into me, and spilt all of my orange juice on me.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up 'cause I was looking into the pale green face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He had manly stubble on his chin. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"It's all right. What's your name?"

"Zim"

We talked for a while, then Dib came up behind me. He had a surprise.


End file.
